Lord Business
Lord/President' Business' is the main antagonist, and later turned supporting protagonist of the 2014 Lego crossover film, The Lego Movie. He is the cruel president/overlord that wanted to destroy the LEGO world by gluing it together with the Kragle. He is played by Will Ferrell who also played Megamind and The Man Upstairs. Appearance When disguised as President Business, he wears a business suit. As Lord Business, he wears a set of sinister-looking armor over it. The breastplate of the armor is engraved with a necktie-like ornament. He wears a massive horned headgear, of which the horns spit fire, and has extendable mechanical stilts on his legs, which he uses to appear taller. His face resembles that of his voice actor, Will Ferrell. Personality and motivations Lord Business was a stereotypically tyrannical and cruel evil overlord who has no qualms about viciously destroying his enemies and even his own allies if they fail him or cease to be useful to him. He is also a control freak, who detests seeing anything out of place. He cannot stand anything that even slightly deviates from his idea of perfection. Hence, he created walls between each section of the LEGO world, keeping all the pieces in what he believed to be their rightful places, preventing them from mingling with each other in any way not condoned by his "instructions". When eventually he found this not satisfactory, he elaborated a plan to use the "Kragle" (actually Krazy Glue) to forever seal every piece in place, creating a "perfect", but immobile world. His villainy seems to stem from a certain insecurity. According to him, nobody ever told him he was special. Because of this, he did not believe he had it within himself to create something deviating from the "instructions". Since he publicly poses as President Business, most inhabitants of the land of LEGO have no idea he is evil. He is able to run the world competently and efficiently, though underneath the bright and cheery surface lies a dystopia wherein those who refuse to follow President Business' "instructions" are at risk of being captured by his Super Secret Police and executed. It is later revealed that a boy named Finn based Lord Business off of his strict father, who had a hobby of collecting LEGO, but refused to allow his son to play with them. He, too, had the idea of gluing every piece together in their optimal positions. However, Finn's father (and consequently, Lord Business) both had a change of heart by the end of the movie. The father realized that his obsession was alienating him from his son, who told him that anybody can be special in their own different way and that the fun of LEGO is not just to assemble it as instructed, but to use it to create something new - which is also what Emmet tells Lord Business, making him renounce his villainous ways and cure everyone of the Kragle using water. Abilities and arsenal Lord Business is a mastermind villain who uses an arsenal of high technology to rule the world. He leads an army of robots armed with laser weaponry. His most advanced minions are the powerful mechanical Micromanagers, built specifically to arrange every piece into its "perfect" position in order to prime them for the Kragle. He also has a henchman named Bad Cop that does whatever he commands. He can also make flames come out of his helmet, which is only seen twice in the film. He also has access to several "artifacts" from the human realm, most notable of which is the "Kragle" (a bottle of Krazy Glue) which fuels his ultimate superweapon and is the linchpin of his entire plan. Other "artifacts" he uses include the "Cloak of Band-Ai'ed" (a dirty Band-Aid), "Sword of Exact Zero" (an X-Acto razor blade), "The Fleece Crested Scepter of Q-Teep" (a Q-tip) used to apply "The Po'lish Remover of Nai'eel" (nail polish remover), "The Orb of Ti'etleist" (a Titleist 1 golf ball), and a penny (unnamed) which he uses as a thrown weapon to decapitate Vitruvius. Lord Business makes his home/headquarters in an impossibly high tower, protected (among other things) by "lasers, sharks, and laser sharks". This is also where he has his "Think Tank", an assembly of subjugated Master Builders forced to come up with ideas for him. Gallery LordBusiness2.png|Lord Business at the lava temple, confronting Vitruvius PresidentBusiness (2).png|Lord Business as President Business Screen Shot 2014-02-11 at 7.12.03 AM.png|Lord Business' human counterpart in the real world, "The Man Upstairs". Businessvisor.png|Lord Business with his visor down Businessandkragle.jpg|Lord Business armed with the Kragle lordbusinesshall.jpg|Lord Business in his hall with Bad Cop lordbusinessconvincing.jpg|Lord Business while Emmet is convincing him to stop lordbusinesgoodcopbandaid.jpg|Lord Business holding the Band-Aid up to Good Cop Lord Business.jpg|Lord Business' LEGO figure Lord Business.JPG President Business.jpg|President Business' minifigure Category:Lego Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Male Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Bullies Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Killjoy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brainwashers Category:God Wannabe Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Torturer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Size-Shifter Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Big Bads Category:Alter-Ego Category:Successful Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Jerks Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Fascists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Gadgeteers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Opportunists Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Parents